vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Nessa (Pokémon)
Summary Nessa (Japanese: ルリナ Rurina) is the Gym Leader of Hulbury's Gym, known officially as Hulbury Stadium. She specializes in Water-type Pokémon. She gives the Water Badge to Trainers who defeat her. Powers and Stats Tier: 9-C | At least 7-A, High 7-A with a Dynamax Pokémon | High 7-A, higher with Gigantamax Drednaw | At least High 7-A, higher with Gigantamax Drednaw Name: Nessa, Rurina in Japanese Origin: Pokémon Gender: Female | Varies for her Pokémon. Age: Likely 20s Classification: Pokémon Trainer, Gym Leader Powers and Abilities: |-|With herself= Peak Human Physical Characteristics, Sealing (Via Pokéballs), Can Dynamax her Pokémon |-|With her Pokémon = Superhuman Physical Characteristics All, Underwater Breathing (Type 2), Water Manipulation, Statistics Amplification, Statistics Reduction, Darkness Manipulation, Healing, Air Manipulation, Can prevent the target from using sound-based moves, Ice Manipulation, Earth Manipulation, Metal Manipulation, Regeneration (Mid-Low), Poison Manipulation, Status Effect Inducement, Forcefield Creation Attack Potency: Street level (Comparable to the other normal humans) | At least Mountain level+ (Own a Drednaw which should be comparable to other fully evolved Pokémon like Starmie and Gyarados), Large Mountain level with a Dynamax Pokémon | Large Mountain level (Comparable to Victor/Gloria who defeated all of gym leader in Galar region, shouldn't be far weaker than Piers), Large Mountain level+ with Gigantamax Drednaw (Should be stronger than ordinary Gigantamax Pokémon) | At least Large Mountain level (Stronger than before). Large Mountain level+ with Gigantamax Drednaw Speed: Peak Human | At least Relativistic+ | At least Relativistic+ (Comparable to other gym leaders) | At least Relativistic+ (Faster than before) Lifting Strength: At least Class 10 | At least Class G | At least Class G | At least Class G Striking Strength: Street Class | At least Mountain Class+, Large Mountain Class with a Dynamax Pokémon | Large Mountain Class, Large Mountain Class+ with Gigantamax Drednaw | At least Large Mountain Class, Large Mountain Class+ with Gigantamax Drednaw Durability: Street level | At least Mountain level+, Large Mountain level with a Dynamax Pokémon | Large Mountain level, Large Mountain level+ with Gigantamax Drednaw | At least Large Mountain level, Large Mountain level+ with Gigantamax Drednaw Stamina: High (Gym leaders do a lot of battling and training) | Very high for her Pokémon. Range: Standard melee range. | Standard melee range, hundreds of meters on the Pokémon and Move. | Standard melee range, tens of kilometers on the Pokémon and Move. | Standard melee range, tens of kilometers on the Pokémon and Move. Standard Equipment: Dive balls Intelligence: Above Average (Very capable during a battle) Weaknesses: Normal human weaknesses. | Her team is hurt badly by electricity and plants Notable Attacks/Techniques: A list of Nessa's teams can be seen here. Key: By Herself | Pokémon Team (Hulbury Stadium) | Pokèmon Team (Champion Cup Finals) | Pokèmon Team (Champion tournament) Pokémon Teams Hulbury Stadium Goldeen.png|Goldeen, The white, fish-like Pokémon. 846Arrokuda.png|Arrokuda, The fish-like Pokémon. 834Drednaw.png|Drednaw, The Turtle Pokémon. Champion Cup Finals Golisopod.png|Golisopod, The Hard Scale Pokémon. 600px-279Pelipper.png|Pelipper, The pelican-like Pokémon 847Barraskewda.png|Barraskewda, The fish-like Pokémon. 119Seaking.png|Seaking, The Goldfish Pokémon. 834Drednaw.png|Drednaw, The Turtle Pokémon. Can Gigantamax Champion tournament Golisopod.png|Golisopod, The Hard Scale Pokémon. 600px-279Pelipper.png|Pelipper, The pelican-like Pokémon 600px-195Quagsire.png|Quagsire, The Water Fish Pokémon. 748Toxapex.png|Toxapex, The poison Pokémon 834Drednaw.png|Drednaw, The Turtle Pokémon. Can Gigantamax Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Pokemon Category:Female Characters Category:Pokemon Trainers Category:Gym Leaders Category:Nintendo Category:Game Characters Category:Game Bosses Category:Dynamax Users Category:Underwater Breathing Users Category:Water Users Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Statistics Reduction Users Category:Darkness Users Category:Healers Category:Air Users Category:Ice Users Category:Earth Users Category:Metal Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:Poison Users Category:Status Effect Users Category:Forcefield Users Category:Tier 9 Category:Tier 7